N's obsession pt 1
by Sorceress Of Twilight
Summary: A little NXOC story! Hope you enjoy 3 :D


The sun slowly made its way to the top of the mountain. The weather was warm and the mood was great. I had just received my 7th badge from the gym leader. I walked past an old man who was playing with who I assume was his grandkids. I looked at my friend Ash. (Not the famous Ash Ketchum, a non famous regular Ash.) He smiled. We continued our journey down Route 77. Ash had to run to the Poké-centre to heal his Snivy. I decided to wander around the place. I looked in through the glass doors to see Ash standing in a large lineup at the Poké-mart while he waited for his Pokémon. He looked at me with a stupid look on his face. I mouthed to him that I would walk ahead. He mouthed okay back to me. I nodded and made my way down a path into Viridian Forest. I looked through the darkness to see 3 pairs of eyes looking directly at me. Not Pokémon eye's either, human eyes. Then, as soon as they appeared, they vanished. I stood looking at the shrub where the white eyes had been.

"Abbi!" Ash yelled running up to my side. "Did you see a Gastly? You're white as a Seel!" I couldn't take my eyes off the shrub.

"Ash," I started, "We're not alone."

"Of course we're not! We have our Pokémon!" He said smartly.

"No! Besides our Pokémon! Someone's watching us! I saw them with my own eyes!" I said pointing like mad to the shrub, which was now vacant.

"Abbi. Answer me truthfully. Have you been watching too many Creepypasta's before you go to bed?" Ash said. Ash and I like to play tricks on each other. He thinks this is all a joke too. I glared at him with my meanest eyes; turned away from the bush and we made our way through the Forest, unaware that the sets of eyes were still watching us.

By nightfall, we had gotten to Lavender Town, the only town in the entire Pokémon universe without a gym. Ash and I walked through the town to find a large Pokémon tower.

"Should we go in there?" He asked me. Honestly, I couldn't have cared less. But I said okay just for the sake of an adventure.

Inside the tower it was dark and mossy. I thought to myself how anyone how whoever lived in the town couldn't have nightmares because of this place.

"And for what reason are we here for again?" I asked.

"For the sake of an adventure Abbi. Okay? Gee. I thought starting a journey with you would be fun and that you would even go to the bottom of the earth to find every Pokémon. But I was wrong." Ash shook his head and walked deeper into the tower, not even waiting for me. I stood there with tears streaming down my cheeks. My best friend in the whole world just left me for his Pokémon, even though I've known him longer then his stupid Pokémon.

"Problem?" A mysterious male voice asked calmly. My head whipped up and I looked around franticly. I saw a long, slender boy standing a few feet away from me. "I'm N." He introduced himself. "And your name is Abbi. My spies did a good job finding out about you." "_That's who owned those eyes_" I thought. "Follow me." He said holding out his hand, waiting for me to take it. I thought about declining for a moment then I thought, "_Well, Ash hates me so who cares. I'll go for it._" I took N's hand with hesitation. He smiled sinisterly and led me through the maze of a tower.

He moved quickly like lightning through the twists and turns until before our eyes a large Pokémon stood. "Arceus, it's okay." He said holding out his hand for the Pokémon to smell. The Arceus'es head turned to look at me. I stood staring at the Pokémon, still holding N's hand, too afraid to move. N looked at me and then pressed his body closer to mine. I jumped in surprise and backed away a little. My cheeks turned a poke-ball red. I was shaking in fear and the fact that I was cold. "I was trying to warm you up. You seamed tense." N said with a pedo-type smile on his face. My mouth fell open as Ash ran smack into N.

"DON'T YOU LAY A GOD-DAMN HAND ON MY BEST FRIEND!" he yelled punching N square in the nose, blood running swiftly down his face. N's face turned a deep red shade.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I overheard you saying that you hated her earlier. Did I not?" N said looking at me smirking evilly. I took a step backwards and bumped into a Hypno who grabbed my arms and pinned then behind my back.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled so loud that everyone stared at me and the Hypno let go. "I'M NOT A TOY!"

"I didn't say you were." N started. I pointed a shaking finger at him.

"DON'T YOU START! EVER SINCE YOU CAME OUT OF GOD KNOWS WHERE, I'VE HAD A BAD FEELING ABOUT YOU!" I screamed. N's eyes narrowed.

"You did, did you? Then why did you let me take you here?" He asked. I had to think about this one.

"Well, because I thought since myself and Ash had the fight that he wouldn't care what I did or where I went." I finally replied, looking at my feet. N turned towards Ash.

"He must be a threat then. Allow me to dispose of this monstrosity. Arceus, Attack." He ordered ever so calmly.

"NO!" I yelled as Arceus head butted Ash and sent him flying into a wall. It had felt like all the wind got knocked out of me. Tears rolling rapidly down my cheeks as I fell to the ground. From my teary eyes I saw Arceus send thunderbolts from his head directly into Ash's chest. I let out a loud cry as if the thunderbolt had hit me instead of Ash. N blinked then his eyes moved to look at me. His smile faded.

"Hypno, I don't want her to see this. Take her to HQ." N ordered. Hypno moved into take me away but I batted him away. He looked at N and shrugged. I stood up and dove at N. But being who he was, he turned his head and our lips met. He held me in close to him. The warm sensation of the heat from his body made me less tense. He finally broke the kiss, still holding me and looking into my eyes. "Did anybody ever tell you how beautiful you were?" He asked, his grip around me tightening. I thought about how I would save Ash. I decided on something fun but **very **risky. I pretended to stroke his cheek and then punched him in the nose. He fell backwards; still holding onto me. We fell on our backs on the ice cold stone floor. My plan had failed, unless I could wiggle out of his grip.

"Clever girl you are." He said leaning in to kiss me again. I tuned my face and his warm lips met my neck. I kicked him in the groin and he yelled in pain. He finally let go of me. I ran over to Ash, who was bruised and bloody. I carefully tried to lift him. Once I realized what a weakling I was, I realised my Houndon could lift him to the hospital. N seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"Houndon, _carefully _lift Ash to the Pokémon center." I said. I had some "business" to attend to. I peered around in the darkness. I couldn't see N anymore. I felt 2 hands grab my waist from behind. I tried to turn my head. When I did I saw a strange female dressed in black. She hoisted me up on her back and ran like a flash out of the Tower. When we finally emerged from the darkness, it took forever for my eyes to use to the light again.

"Thank you." I managed to choke out. The figure nodded.

"I work for Lord N. He is the king of team Plasma." She said. I was amazed.

"Then, why did you save me?" I asked. She was a gorgeous young woman, about twenty-something. She looked me deep in the eyes.

"I could see the pain on your face as N hurt your friend. So I came to get you when he left after your friend." She replied. So N had went to chase after Ash? I had to find N and set things right.

"I need a favor..." I started.

"Anything"

"Will you find N and tell him to meet me outside the Ferris wheel tonight? Oh! And to dress, formalish..." I finished, waiting for her reply.

"I thought you didn't like him, but I will do it anyways... I've always despised N." She finally said after moments of silence. I thanked the woman again, then scurried off to the Pokémon center to see if Ash had made it okay.

When I got there, Nurse Joy brought me to where they kept Ash. I ran and hugged him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I cried.

"You're my best friend, and you always will be! I couldn't just stand there and watch you are raped!" He replied jokingly. No matter the situation, Ash always brought a smile to my face. I hugged him again then hurried to get ready for my "date" while having a sneaky plan up my sleeve.

I stood outside the Farris Wheel, glancing at my watch then the area around me. I wore my favorite white and pink dress that was just below my knees, a pair of white flats, and had my hair ever so slightly curled. I had practiced what I would say and do. I was totally prepared! I heard someone behind me clearing their throat. I turned around and met the eyes of another.

"N, you came." I said casually. He wore a white button up shirt with a black tie, black dress pants and his hair had looked as if he spent HOURS on it.

"Yes, I heard you wanted to meet me here. Why would you want to see me anyways, after earlier?" He asked.

"We'll talk on the Farris Wheel." I replied, taking his hand and pulling him onto a cart. He didn't mind me taking his hand.

"So, why _did _you want to meet me?" N asked again.

"I wanted to apologise..." I said, looking at the floor of the cart, feeling my face grow

warm. He never took his eyes off my face, not even when I looked away, watching my changing expressions.

"I should be the one to apologise, for hurting your friend and invading your personal space." He said, moving on the bench beside me, his fingers touching mine. I felt almost touched by this, then I remembered my mission, but not after another few minutes of toying with him. I had planned a seaside dinner for later, to gain his full trust. "You wouldn't mind... If I..." He looked away before finishing the sentence, mumbling the last few words low enough that I couldn't hear. He turned back to face me. Me, being ballsy, leaned in and kissed him, hoping to earn a little trust. It was almost as if he expected it, waiting for it to happen, like a game. He reacted to this kiss, one hand on my waist, the other on my neck under my hair, pulling me closer. It had felt like heaven to kiss him, how I hated to admit it. I finally pulled away, keeping my eyes locked on his. He moved back in his seat on the opposite side, trying to ignore the fact that he did enjoy our kiss. The Farris Wheel ride slowly came to an end. We held hands walking through the dimly lit streets to the next portion of our date, in which was very pleasing, how I also hated to admit.

We reached our seaside dinner, which, was like a round of 20 Questions. He shot question after question at me, not giving me enough time to think about some. I had to quickly eat to answer some questions. I figured he just wanted to know me to see if I was worthy enough for a King. We finished dinner earlier, and I kinda hoped he would take me to his place, not to have you-know-what, but so I could gain ultimate control of his completely unaware mind!

So, he _did _take me home. His place was small and cozy. I let the new surroundings sink in. N

had left the room. Moments later, I heard a shower running. Figuring he was having a shower, I decided to news through his stuff. I went through every room, careful not to draw attention to myself, until I found his bedroom, which was amazingly large and beautifully decorated. I looked in one of his drawers for anything personal. I found a key, which was small, like for a tiny lock. I looked around more until I heard the water stop. I stopped dead in my tracks. I ran and his under his bed, unaware of what to expect. I heard footsteps enter his room, going from drawer to drawer getting clothes. I felt a tickle in my nose, I was going to sneeze! I held my nose, making a whimper trying to keep the sneeze in. N stopped walking around. He looked in his closet and other places that I never imagined to hide in. Then, he stopped in front of his bed. I knew he was gonna catch me, so I decided to say I was going to surprise him. He stooped down and pulled up the blanket, in which I hid behind.

"BOO!" I said, kissing him as I popped out. He jumped a little, then smiled at me. He held out his hand to help me out from under the bed. As soon as I got up, he pinned me down on the bed, kissing me. I closed my eyes with pleasure.

"Don't forget N, I'm only 14" I said.

"I'm only 18, so who cares?" He replied as he lifted me higher in the bed then kissed me more. I honestly wanted to go home now, so I told N that I had to be going. He didn't seem happy when I left. He must have caught that I wanted to leave. I walked home in the dim street lights. I heard loud laughing as I passed by an alleyway. I tried to walk by faster, but a man called out to me.

"Hey pretty lady! Come here and have a bit of fun." He said as he drunkly staggered towards me. I walked faster, trying to run away from them. One of the men grabbed my wrist, dragging me backwards. I struggled to get away, but the man was too strong. I tried to scream, but the man covered my mouth, dragging me into the alley. I thought I was going to die when I heard a voice call out.

"HEY! Let go of her!" A silhouette of a figure stood in the opening of the alley, feet away. I stared at the person, hoping they would save me. I finally realized that it was N.

"Look at the little boy, thinks he can hurt us!" One of the taller men said. N stood with his cap over his eyes, waiting. One of the men ran at N, ready to hurt him. I heard a loud cry, N had pinned the man up against the wall, holding his throat.

"Who's next?" N asked. The man who was holding on to me let go of me, turned and ran down the alley. All the men ran down the alley in fear of N. I ran to N with tears in my eyes, embracing him in a hug. With tears running down my face, N lifted me in his arms and brought me to his house.

My dress was torn slightly, make-up running down my face, hair messed up. I had lost one of my shoes, which N went back to look for. I stayed in N's room while N slept on the couch. I sat in N's room, too shaken to sleep. I didn't want to move or else N would come in and realize something was wrong. If N never showed up, I probably would have been kidnapped by the men, and killed. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I heard the door open gradually then close. I listened until I heard N sit on the foot of the bed, listening to me. I tried not to sniffle, but I did anyways.

"I know it was a scary situation for you. But it's okay. You're safe with me." He whispered. I sat up a little and looked him in the eyes. I leaned in and hugged him tightly, remembering earlier. I wouldn't let go of his chest. He rested his cheek on my head. I yawned a couple more times, then blacked out.

The next morning I woke up, snuggled in N's chest, but not sitting up. I opened my eyes to realize that N was still asleep. I had no other clothes but my dirty ones I was wearing. I tried to wiggle out of N's arms, but he was tightly pressed into me. He woke up. N let go and sat upright. I looked at the wall, waiting for N to speak.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-Mornin." He said stretching. I smiled.

"Morning." I said back, feeling embarrassed. This wasn't supposed to happen. What happened after last night?

"Hungry?" He asked. I was honestly starving, but I didn't want to cause trouble. I shook my head, but he got up anyways. "I'm making breakfast anyways, sure you don't want any?"

I smiled. "Fine, not too much though." This was not how I planned last night at all... I was supposed to gain his trust then never talk to him again... Telling him this now, would be _**VERY**_ awkward. I got up out of bed, my hair and dress in a total state. I had no idea how I'd explain this to my mom. I looked through N's closet, trying to find something else to wear, when I came across a box of pictures. I took the pictures out, looking carefully at each of them. I realized,

_**They were all pictures of me...**_

_**To be continued... **_


End file.
